Moving on...
by kawaii grrrlFreaky Girl
Summary: Haha!! i'm baaaack!! With a Vincent + Yuffie fic...i't my first so...don't blame me...hehehehhehe...


Moving on...

Yuffie jumped up and down. She was spending the week at Vincent's house and she was sooo extremely bored. Vincent just sat in his chair writing stuff in his book. "Vinnie!! Vinnie!! Is this what you do all day??" Vincent shifted his seating position and looked up at her. "Pretty much... Why? Are you bored??"   
he asked. "Yeah!! I am soooo bored...can we pleeeeeease do something else??" she was practically begging now. "You got bored once too!! I mean, you used to live in a cave!! Now you live here in...a house!!" Vincent thought. "What?" Yuffie looked at him annoyed. "You know!! If you didn't get bored with your cave then why did you move here?? Why'd you move to Kalm?? And look around you...there's a bed!! You used to sleep in a coffin!! Didn't you EVER get bored??" Vincent was now very tired of this conversation. So he decided to change the subject. He put down his book and looked up at her. "What do you want to do?" Yuffie said nothing for a moment and then her face brightened up. "What do** I **want to do?? Hmmm.....hey, I'm kinda hungry. Can we get some food first?" Vincent rose from his chair. "As you wish..."

Vincent picked up the keys to the buggy. Yuffie put her jacket on. They walked out and Vincent locked the door. Yuffie jumped in the buggy, even though Vincent had opened the door for her. Vincent got in and they drove out of Kalm. "Hey, Vinnie!! Where should we go eat??" Yuffie brushed some strands of hair off of her face. They were driving pretty fast. "Midgar? Want to go to the wall market?"   
he suggested. "Okay!! Whatever..." _Screech!!_ And the buggy halted for a stop. "We're here," Vincent said. Then they walked to the wall market in silence. An awkward silence, although they didn't know why it was awkward. "Hey, let's go to the sushi bar. C'mon, Vinnie!!" Yuffie teased. He didn't really enjoy being called 'Vinnie'...but with Yuffie...it was okay. Yet...he couldn't understand why. Yuffie sat down at a table and motioned him to follow. "I want the....california roll, please." Yuffie told the waiter. "And for you, sir?" The waiter asked. "Uhh...I'll have the same, thank you." After the waiter left Yuffie asked Vincent, "Vinnie...You've never had sushi before, huh? I could tell you didn't know what to order..."   
Vincent shrugged. "Ahhh...Don't worry, I'll tell you what's good." Vincent smiled at her...he didn't usually smile. She smiled back. _What is wrong with me today?? I feel different...but everything's the same. Besides the fact that Vincent is smiling at me... Vincent didn't used to smile...at all. Hmmm.... Weird._   
While Vincent was smiling, he was also thinking. _This is kind of awkward...but why? Something is different... Did I forget something? Maybe a special date is today... No... Nothing... And I'm smiling._   
_That hasn't really happened for a long time... _"Here you go..." the waiter put the plates down on the table. Suddenly Yuffie and Vincent snapped back into reality. "Thank you." Yuffie said. Vincent needed to break the silence now. "Ummm.... So...what's this? You called it california roll??" Yuffie looked down at the plate. "Yeah. It's called california roll and it's reeeeeeeeeeally good.Why don't you try it?? Go on, try it." She smiled as Vincent put the sushi in his mouth. He started chewing. "Well?? Do you like it?" Vincent nodded. "See?" And they both ate in silence After what seemed like hours, Yuffie thought to herself. _Man... This silence is defeaning..._"Vinnie... You need a haircut," Yuffie said, finally breaking the silence. "Hmmm..... Maybe you're right... Fine. I'll get a haircut...next week." Yuffie smiled. "Nah... Why wait so long?? I'll give you a haircut...how 'bout that??" Yuffie stared at him. "Sure. That would be great..." Vincent took another bite and Yuffie said, "How about when we get back to your place, I'll do it?? You really need it." Vincent nodded. _Hmm... I probably do need a haircut... The last I one had was.... Lucrecia cut my hair... Lucrecia... _"Vincent??" Yuffie asked. "Huh? Oh sorry...I was...thinking."   
He apologized. Yuffie motioned for a waitress to come over. "Umm...check please." Vincent stayed still, thinking. _Lucrecia..._   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


Okee... How did you like my first Yuffie + Vincent fic??? Might not be good...but I like it!! Anyway...part 2 will be up soon...but since I won't be home all week, next week... Not SOO soon... So, wait till I come back. Well, see ya!!!   



End file.
